Stay
by westcoastskies
Summary: Beth is alive but fading fast. Dr. Edwards does all he can but Beth remains in a coma and unable to travel. The group decides they can not stay at the hospital but are torn with leaving Beth behind. Daryl volunteers to stay until she wakes up and then take her to them in Virginia. Unexpected circumstances make life a little more difficult for Daryl Dixon. BethxDaryl
1. Asleep

Hello! I was going to make this a one shot like my other Bethyl fic but I got inspired and ended up writing out an entire plot and everything, oops! So here is the first chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it and I will be updating quickly, I'm already writing the second chapter. Please let me know what you think! I post gifsets to tumbrl frequently that tie in with my stories if you guys like visuals, there is a link to my tumblr in my profile. Happy reading!

**Summary:** _Beth is alive but fading fast. Dr. Edwards does all he can but Beth remains in a coma and unable to travel. The group decides they can not stay at the hospital but are torn with leaving Beth behind. Daryl volunteers to stay until she wakes up and then take her to them in Virginia. Unexpected circumstances make life a little more difficult for Daryl Dixon. _

**Stay**

_Chapter 1: Asleep_

"This is ridiculous, she can't travel and we need to go." Abraham was pacing frantically outside of the hospital, his eyes darting up to the windows as the people inside stared out at them with curious eyes.

Daryl still held Beth cradled in his arms, kneeling down, watching the faint pulse throb in her neck that he had only noticed moments before. She was still there, she hadn't gone yet.

Maggie had fallen to her knees beside Daryl at the mention of this and no one had spoken since.

"Go where Abe?" Glenn asked crossing his arms. He stood near Maggie; she leaned against his leg slightly for comfort. "She's alive we can't just leave her here!"

"She's going to die, look at that wound," Abraham snarled jerking his head towards Beth's limp body.

Daryl's head shot up at this and a low growl escaped his throat. Rosita rushed over to Abraham and took his face in her hands, "Calm down, what if that was me?"

He seemed to consider this momentarily before his features softened.

"We don't have anywhere to go anyway; your _scientist_ is a fraud." Maggie bit out angrily, glaring at the truck where they had left Eugene unconscious.

"Virginia."

Everyone turned to the newer voice in the group. Noah stood off to the side unsure of his place among the close knit group.

"I'm telling ya'll its safe there…me and my family had a nice set up, before my uncle went missing, before my father was killed and I was taken." He glanced up at the hospital, a few people still stood in the windows, staring down as if they were a circus attraction.

"That's a long walk…" Carol murmured; she was watching Daryl, who still had his eyes trained on Beth's face, waiting for any sign she'd wake up.

"We can find a car and supplies and make it," Rick walked over with Carl trailing behind him. "Still doesn't change the fact that Beth is fading fast and I don't think she should travel if there's even a chance she'll survive."

"Stop sayin' that!" Daryl's rough yell caused the entire group to jump.

"I didn't say she's going to die Daryl," Rick held his hands up in a gesture of peace, "We need a game plan."

Daryl gently placed Beth on the ground, making sure to cradle her head until she was secure. Maggie looked up at him surprised.

"Keep an eye on her," Daryl said looking Maggie straight in the eye, "don't even look away."

Maggie just stared at him, her mouth slightly open in surprise. He acted as if someone looked away Beth would slip away from them all in an instant; or maybe just slip away from him.

He jumped up and grabbed his crossbow, marching back toward the hospital. Instantly Rick was in front of him along with Glenn and Tyreese.

"What are you doing dude," Glenn asked, "You can go back in there!"

"They have medicine and medical supplies that she needs!" Daryl shouted attempting to push past them. Rick placed his hand firmly in the middle of Daryl's chest and pushed back gently.

"We can't just barge in there and demand they give us supplies they have." Rick gave Daryl a knowing look and Daryl turned red and looked away.

"I don't see why not, they kidnapped her, they shot her." His voice was wavering so he snapped his mouth shut and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Maybe if we asked," Noah approached the trio slowly, "I know the doctor there, and he isn't that horrible…"

Daryl studied him for a moment and then glanced at Rick who looked thoughtful.

"We'll send you in Noah, with Maggie and Glenn to plead our case. Hopefully they're feeling generous."

Rick rubbed his face, the stress clearly etched deep.

It was quiet for a moment, the ghostly remnants of Atlanta gave off an eerie feel, but for once there wasn't a walker in sight.

And then the smallest of noises caused the entire group to swivel around to Maggie's kneeling figure. It was a tiny groan of pain, soft, and it had come from Beth.

She looked up at all of them.

"S-she made a noise," She gasped tears filling her eyes, "She's responsive; I pinched her arm…"

Rick turned back to Noah and gave him a grave look, "Go, now!"

Glenn ran over to Maggie and touched her shoulder, "Come on babe, we'll leave her in good hands, they can save her in there."

Daryl sat down next to Maggie and nodded his head in agreement. Maggie took one shaky breath before leaning down and kissing her sisters cheek.

Glenn helped her up and together they followed Noah back to the hospital's main entrance.

Noah walked swiftly down the halls with the couple in tow. He was searching for Steven, who he knew would help Beth. He had a fondness for Beth, he could tell.

Rounding the corner he came face to face with a few of the hospital's inhabitants. They looked startled and reached for their weapons but Maggie and Glenn where quicker.

"We just need to talk to Steve," Noah said holding his hands up. "Beth's responding, she isn't dead, and he can save her."

The small group of people looked to one another for confirmation.

"Come on dammit, my sister is dyin'!" Maggie shouted harshly making them jump.

"No need to cause a panic young lady," Steve emerged from a room down the hall. "Bring her in, I'll help her."

He turned to the group of people, all wearing scrubs, and spoke a few commands in a low voice and they nodded.

"They're getting the supplies, there is a gurney at the end of the next hallway, get her on it and bring her to me."

Noah looked back at Maggie and Glenn who had now lowered their weapons.

"Come on I know where the gurney is," He motioned for them to follow and they quickly holstered their guns before bolting after him.

* * *

Rick stood next to Daryl in the doorway as they watched Dr. Edwards work on Beth. He had cleaned the entrance wound, saying something about a _perfect_ entrance and exit which had pissed Daryl off, there was nothing perfect about this, but he held his tongue.

Maggie sat in a chair gripping her sister's hand, Glenn loyally standing behind the chair rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

Dr. Edwards was now wrapping Beth's head in gauze to cover the wound. Once he was finished he turned to the group and sighed.

"This is the best I can do, I had to replace the missing skull fragments with a small piece of metal but it wasn't quite that large, scar tissue will grow over it and she can cover the exposed skin with her hair…" Dr. Edwards let out another sigh, "I did the best I could with what resources I had."

"Is she going to be okay?" Maggie asked tearfully, her eyes still trained on her sister.

"I can't say," Dr. Edwards removed his glasses and wiped them on this shirt. "She's responsive in some ways and there is no swelling or severe bleeding that I could tell but again I have no proper equipment."

No one said anything to this. The silence grew more and more tense as the minutes ticked by; Finally Carol spoke up,

"Can we stay here until she wakes up?"

Dr. Edwards frowned and glanced at Noah who was standing by the window.

"Unfortunately I don't know when she will wake up, and we don't have the resources to care for so many people…"

"You know that's bullshit Steve." Noah turned to him giving him a hard look. "We have plenty of resources."

Dr. Edwards turned red at this and Rick stepped forward, "I understand, I know how hard it is to survive and how hard it is to take in new people. Give us a moment to talk alone."

Rick motioned for Daryl and the rest of his group to follow him into the hallway, Maggie reluctantly let go of Beth's hand and followed.

* * *

Abraham was leaning against the wall, Rosita leaning against him. Tara was cleaning her gun and looked up when Rick and the others came striding up.

"We need to talk, where's the others?" Rick looked around immediately for his son.

"Michonne and Carl are with Judith, Sasha and Tyrese are watching Eugene in the truck…" Abraham said jerking his head towards the exit.

They headed out to the front where they found Judith slowly making her way towards Michonne as Carl walked behind her, hands ready to catch her if she fell.

Rick let out a low whistle and Michonne scooped up Judith and walked over with Carl, Sasha and Tyreese joined a few minutes later.

"How's Eugene?" Tara asked.

"Still out cold, you really did a number on him." Sasha said nodding at Abraham who just shrugged.

"Okay we have a problem," Rick announced alerting everyone's attention.

"Steve patched up Beth pretty good but we don't know if or when she's going to wake up." Noah explained to the confused faces.

"They also don't want all of us here, I understand that, we're a big group and I think it would be in our best interest to gather supplies around the city and get a few cars and head to Virginia as originally planned."

Daryl waited for someone to protest but no one spoke up. He agreed with Rick, Virginia was the best option; at least they knew they had a place to stay there that would be safe.

"What about my sister?" Maggie finally asked, Daryl had been waiting for someone to bring her up.

"We're going to talk to Dr. Edwards about possibly getting supplies to take her…it'll be hard and it'll slow us down but we're not leaving her." Rick said firmly, Maggie gave him a grateful smile.

"All right, everyone get into teams and get to scavenging, get anything you think we'll need. Abraham and Glenn should work on fixing the truck and Michonne see if you can get us another working vehicle."

Everyone jumped into action immediately and grabbed their weapons, splitting into teams and heading out carefully through the gates.

Rick turned to walk back into the hospital and Daryl fell into step with him.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Rick asked casually as they made their way down the hall.

"I feel responsible for what happened," Daryl said simply, "I lost Beth and now I feel a duty to help as much as I can."

Rick said nothing to this and Daryl appreciated it. Rick knew Daryl had spent a good amount of time with Beth when they all got split up and Daryl didn't feel like getting the third degree.

They entered Beth's room and Daryl was relieved to see her still breathing, her chest rising and falling so slowly he wasn't sure it was real.

Dr. Edwards was cleaning up and turned to look at them as they stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk to you about transporting Beth," Rick stepped further into the room slowly, "We're heading to Virginia and we only need a few supplies to keep her going, I know you don't have much but maybe we could get just enough to get her to a safe place."

"I'm sorry Rick but she's not going to be able to travel in this condition, even if I gave you supplies." Dr. Edwards shook his head sadly, "The safest place for her is here."

"You can't take care of all of us, I know that, but we can't just leave Beth here alone with you, what if she wakes up?"

"Again, Rick, if she travels in the state she's in now she will probably die."

Daryl had moved to the chair and was watching Beth's face for any sign that she was still there. If he had been alone with her he would have talked to her, perhaps asked her to wake up.

Instead he reached for her hand, his fingers barely brushing hers before taking her small hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

It may have been his imagination but he swore she squeezed back.

"I'll stay with her," Daryl looked up at Rick who stared back slightly surprised.

"We need you Daryl."

"Someone needs to stay with her, Maggie and Glenn need to stay together and you know Abraham won't travel without them," Daryl explained, "I can stay here and keep an eye out for her and when she wakes up and can travel I'll come find yah."

"How are you going to find us?" Rick asked incredulously, "What if she doesn't wake up?"

Daryl glared at Rick for a moment before answering, "She will wake up, and when she does we'll head your way, Noah can draw us a map."

"Are you sure you want to do this Daryl?"

"Yes."

Rick turned to Dr. Edwards who was studying Daryl with an odd expression on his face.

"Is this going to be okay with you?" Rick asked him, Dr. Edwards turned his attention and gave him a curt nod.

"I think we could manage one, he'll have to help around here to earn his keep but I can accept that."

"I'll have to discuss this with everyone, Maggie included." Rick turned his attention back to Daryl who was watching Beth again.

"I don't give a shit what any of them say, I'm staying."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. Take Me Back To The Start

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a couple of days. My power kept going out, stupid wind storms on the west coast keep knocking trees over. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm working on the third, please let me know what you think. Things will start to get interesting soon I promise.

* * *

**Stay**

_Take Me Back To The Start_

Daryl had been leaning against the wall, arms crossed, for over an hour while the group argued with Rick about his "crazy" idea.

Maggie hadn't said much, only that she appreciated that he wanted to make sure she was okay but it should be her staying. Glenn quickly protested stating he'd stay if she did.

Rick made a point to tell them the doctor said only one could stay and he had chosen Daryl.

Finally, when Daryl felt he might start shouting at all of them, Carol spoke up in her calm but commanding voice. "I think Daryl can handle escorting Beth to Virginia once she's better, he watched out for her for over a month last time we separated."

_But he lost her._

Daryl said nothing but gave Carol an appreciative nod.

"If someone can get me a map of the east coast I can draw up a good route, mark some places I stayed with my dad when we looked for my uncle, they'll all be safe." Noah toed the gravel with the tip of his shoe and Daryl knew he was thinking of his family. He felt sorry for the kid, to lose his father and uncle at the same time and then get kidnapped along the way.

Michonne walked over to the car she had scavenged and pulled a map from the glove box. Noah set to work immediately drawing out a path and marking certain areas for water, safe houses, and places to avoid.

When he handed it to Daryl he shook the kids hand and gave him a small crooked grin. He had to admit he was impressed with him.

"I got these from a hunting store," Michonne walked up to Daryl and handed him a bag, he peered inside and saw a few arrows and a small handgun. "It isn't much, place was pretty cleaned out but I figured it'd help when you travel."

"Appreciate it Michonne, really."

Glenn walked up next to Michonne and handed over one walkie talkie.

"I grabbed this from an electronics store, it was under the register." He said grinning, "I don't know how good it is but I've got the other one and I managed to fix them up so they work, when you get close to Virginia you can try communicating."

"That's a great idea Glenn," Rick remarked smiling.

"Feels like Christmas," Daryl joked and everyone laughed.

Maggie ran up and gave Daryl a quick hug; something he hadn't expected.

"Take care of my sister Daryl," She whispered in his ear before letting go. He nodded and the rest of the group gave their goodbyes one by one before loading their scavenged gear into the truck and car.

Daryl stood and watched as they slowly pulled away and then turned to look back at the hospital, dark and looming; an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness settled in his chest and he did his best to ignore it as he made his way back inside.

* * *

"Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl looked up from watching Beth to find a young girl about Maggie's age standing in the doorway. She had on scrubs like the rest of the staff but she wore an apron.

"What?"

"Can I see you outside in the hall for just a minute?" She asked smiling politely, Daryl was already annoyed by her; he couldn't pin point it.

He glanced at Beth one more time before sighing and getting up, following the girl to the hall.

"Mr. Dixon my name is Alice and Dr. Edwards sent me to help you get cleaned up," She had a cart with her loaded with towels and scrubs, bathing supplies, and a few other hygiene items.

"What?"

"Well Dr. Edwards said if you're going to stay here you should represent the hospital and he thinks you ought to have a good shower, a shave, and a haircut." She said turning a little pink from his tone, "I brought clean scrubs for you too."

"I'm not wearing those stupid scrubs," Daryl said immediately turning around, he felt her catch his arm and turned to give her a death glare only to find she had one of her own trained on him.

"Now Mr. Dixon I won't tolerate your behavior, you're being very rude!" She huffed jerking his arm so he turned back towards her. "There is a bathroom right across the hall here, we have heated water, and when you're done I'm going to cut your hair for you. Don't worry I worked in a barber shop before the incident."

"You do realize this is a fucking apocalypse?" Daryl asked sarcastically, "I highly doubt a zombie is going to give a shit if I have a haircut."

"Language, Mr. Dixon." She was scolding him and it was pissing him off. She shoved a bag in his arms and pointed to the bathroom.

He could have argued but what was the point? He didn't want to get kicked out of this stupid hospital before he could get Beth out of here, so he made his way to the bathroom but managed to slam the door shut behind him just to spite her.

The bathroom was small but it did have a running shower although the water took a few minutes to heat up.

He groaned when he stepped under the scalding water and realized it had been several days since he had a chance to get cleaned up.

Okay so maybe the snippy bitch was right.

He reached over to the bag sitting outside of the shower and found some small bottles of shampoo and two tiny bar of soap, real soap…

He crammed one of each at the bottom of the bag to save for Beth when they got out of here, knowing how much she'd love it.

After he finished scrubbing himself from head to toe he stepped out and used the towel to dry off and then turned to the sink, a small mirror hung above it. He looked younger now except for the stubble growing on his face. He felt refreshed and as much as he hated it he reached for the clean scrub bottoms and t-shirt, not wanting to put his old dirty clothes back on.

He gathered up his things and opened the bathroom door where Alice was waiting for him holding up a pair of scissors with a grin.

He felt apprehensive and said nothing until a young man came by and snatched his old clothes from his hands.

"Hey!" He barked reaching for the kid's shirt.

"Let him go he's just going to wash your clothes!" Alice commanded sternly, "Now follow me I'm going to finish getting you cleaned up."

"I better get all of that back." Daryl growled as he followed Alice to a room with a surgical chair set in the middle.

"Oh calm down, I'll return it tonight and put it in your bag for you." She rolled her eyes and pointed to the seat. He plopped himself down and leaned back glaring at her.

"Don't cut me."

"I was very good at this back in the day, thank you very much." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll just trim your hair a bit and shave your face."

"Whatever." Daryl closed his eyes as she went to work.

_Snip snip snip_

She felt her hand run through his hair ruffling it slightly to remove the excess trimmings and it reminded him of when Beth ran her hand through his hair once to comfort him.

He felt a slight lump rise in his throat but he just crossed his arms and allowed Alice to apply shaving cream to his face.

As she slid the razor across his face with gentle precision he started to drift off. He felt like he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he hadn't, everything had blurred together these past few weeks.

"There all done," Alice startled him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes. "See you look so much younger, probably more your age now."

"You don't know my age." Was all he had to say before glancing at the mirror she held up. He had to admit he did look his age; he looked healthier and almost normal again. He still had dark circles under his eyes and a few cuts across his face but it was an improvement to say the least.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to tell me either?" She asked with a sly grin, "Let me guess, thirty?"

"Almost, I'm actually twenty-nine."

"Darn I'm good," Alice let out a laugh, "Dr. Edwards wants you to see him in his office and I'll have someone bring ya'll supper."

Daryl nodded and stood up heading toward Dr. Edwards's office, it was crammed with junk and the doctor sat behind his desk scribbling on a sheet of paper. Daryl knocked on the door-frame to be polite and stepped in when the other man looked up.

"Hello Mr. Dixon, glad you could join me."

"Ain't nothing, and call me Daryl, Doc."

"Then call me Steve."

Daryl nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Steve had books piled all over the room, in shelves, and on the floor. His desk was littered with paperwork and Daryl thought it seemed a little pointless, but then again everyone needed something to keep them going; he knew he did.

The same young man who took his clothes earlier walked in with a tray; two sandwiches and two cups of water.

Daryl grabbed his water and downed it quickly and Steve smiled raising his own before taking a sip.

"So, Daryl, we should talk about Beth's condition." He grabbed his sandwich off the tray and took a bite chewing slowly. Daryl didn't touch his, feeling this was going somewhere he wouldn't like.

"All ears." He tried to keep his tone even; he wouldn't butt heads unless he had to.

"Well we've used a lot of resources fixing her up, and I'm sure she'll need pain medications and the like once she comes to." Steve took another large bite and Daryl narrowed his eyes slightly. "So we can't have you running off too quickly after she wakes up, especially if she needs time to heal, that'll build up some debt."

Daryl had been glad he kept his knife strapped to his leg when he showered and put on the scrubs. He knew he'd eventually need it.

He reached down and unsheathed it, bringing it up so that Steve could see it. He played with it casually while maintaining eye contact with Steve who had frozen mid bite.

"See Doc, that isn't going to work for me." Daryl spoke calmly but the hidden threat was clearly delivered as Steve stared at him warily. "I promised to get Beth back to her sister and the rest of my group as quickly as possible and I don't plan on staying here long."

Steve swallowed and said nothing to this; Daryl pointed the knife at him.

"Now I know you think you could probably sick your cop friends on me and keep Beth here, but I'm a determined man Doc and if it so happens to come to that I plan on taking as many of you fuckers with me as possible and you're at the top of that list."

"Right…I'm sure we could work something out Mr. Dixon." Steve's tone was clipped but lined with fear and Daryl knew he wouldn't have trouble.

"Glad we're on the same page then." He placed his knife back in the sheath and pushed his pants back down over it.

"Doctor!" Alice came bolting into the room at that precise moment startling Daryl; She looked frantic and terrified. "The girl is awake and…just come!"

She turned around and ran back down the hall and Steve was out of his seat before Daryl could even blink.

_No no no_

He vaulted himself from the chair and flew down the hall after the Doctor, as he neared the room he could hear _screaming _and his chest felt tight.

A cop was in front of him before he made it to the door pushing him back.

"You can't go in there, the doctor doesn't need distractions!"

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Daryl shouted, he threw a punch at the cop who howled with rage and cupped his face as blood poured from his nose.

A young woman, also in a police uniform, pulled a gun and pointed it at him.

"I don't want to shoot you…" She said in a shaky voice. He recognized her as the girl who stopped him from shooting every last one of them after Beth was shot. "Please give Dr. Edwards a few minutes…_Please_."

He stared at her for a moment, breathing heavily. Her hands shook and he knew she didn't plan on hurting him, she didn't want to.

He raised his hands as a sign of peace and she slowly lowered her gun. The male cop had a towel pressed to his face, glaring daggers at Daryl.

"Better put some ice on that." He remarked in an arrogant tone.

The cop stormed off and Daryl noticed the screaming had stopped. He heard quiet crying and soothing words being spoken.

"What's going on?" He asked warily; he felt suddenly exhausted.

"I don't know she just woke up, I'm sorry; I'll find out."

The woman disappeared into the room closing the door firmly and Daryl slid down against the wall feeling weak.

It felt like hours had passed when she finally emerged with Dr. Edwards who had a grim look on his face.

Daryl pushed himself up quickly and strode over to the door. Dr. Edwards put a hand on his shoulder, "Daryl you might want to listen to me real quick."

"Move" His voice was acid and Dr. Edwards back away without another word.

He stepped into the room and saw her sitting up. Even with the bruising, the bandages, the cuts, she still looked gorgeous and glowing.

Her blonde hair was tangled around her and she was peering out of the window, dried tears covered her face.

"Beth"

She turned her head slowly and stared at him. He smiled at her but she just stared back with an expressionless face.

"Is it true?" She asked weakly.

"What?"

"That my whole family is dead, that a lot of people are dead, that the world is gone…" She started crying again and Daryl felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"You look so familiar…" She spoke softly; he closed his eyes tightly not wanting to hear anymore. He wanted to get out of here; rewind, go back to the funeral home, ignore the damn door and the stupid dog. He wanted to go back to that moment and stay there forever.

"You don't remember me?" He didn't mean for it to sound so pathetic but at this point he didn't care.

She looked at him sadly; he could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to remember.

"I'm so sorry…I don't."

* * *

Okay I'm sorry! I wasn't going to leave it there but it felt right for some reason. Don't hate me. Let me know what you think.

As a side note for anyone wondering, the story is clearly more in the mind of Daryl right now and I'm making it clear he cares about her since I'm going off of what happened at the cabin. In later chapters there will be some input from Beth's mind. I just wanted to clear any confusion and didn't want anyone to think I'm rushing this, he does care about her its super obvious even in the show. But yeah, again let me know what you think!


	3. Not About Angels

Okay I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had one hell of a two months. My grandmother had a stroke, she's okay though. I got into a car accident two days ago on my birthday of all days. I've been on bed rest so I've been working like a maniac trying to get this chapter written up. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far and anyone who has taken the time to read it. I appreciate you all so much. Bethyl love forever. No matter what happens in the show this is my cannon version and there will be some things from the show added in but I'm kind of going with my own thing. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review and let me know how it is. I'm sorry if there are any major grammar mistakes, I have a concussion and I'm taking pain killers so it's been a bit hard to focus.

* * *

**Stay**

_Not About Angels_

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Daryl was sitting in the chair beside Beth's bed. He had to leave for a moment after she admitted to not knowing who he was. He couldn't take the look of pity on her face.

Dr. Edwards had been waiting outside and explained everything. He told him that it was entirely possible she may even regain her memories slowly; but that was a big maybe.

"I just feel so awful…" Beth sighed leaning back on her pillow. "You look familiar…I feel like I should know who you are."

"Well you did get a pretty nasty head wound."

"I know, and everything you've told me checks out about my father and my farm, I just wish I could remember everything after my momma got sick."

"Doesn't matter," Daryl said dismissively, he was starting to slowly build a little wall back up. The one she had come barreling through months ago.

"Were…Were we…?"

He looked at her for a moment and turned bright red when he realized what she was asking.

"No."

She was giving him a curious look and his face was still bright red. He wasn't lying; they hadn't been anything, not really.

Maybe if he hadn't lost her that night. He remembers the conversation they had before everything went to hell, how intense it was. It felt like the room would catch fire any moment.

"I'm just so confused…" She mumbled staring out the window.

"Listen Beth I wanted to tell you something," He changed the subject; leaning forward and resting his arms on her bed. "Your sister Maggie is alive and I know where she is."

Beth's eyes widened and immediately began to flood with tears. "She's alive?"

"Yeah, I stayed behind after you were shot and promised to take you to her after you woke up and could travel."

It was quiet for a moment; only the sound of the machines in the room clicking and beeping filled his ears.

"When can I go?"

Her question surprised him.

"I have to talk to the doctor here to make sure it's okay for you to travel…" He said warily, he didn't want to take her from here too soon.

"I feel okay…I mean my head hurts a little and aside from the fact that I don't remember anythin' I feel fine…"

Daryl smirked at her; still a little badass.

"You trust me to take you?"

She did pause at this, looking at him with those big beautiful eyes. She was studying him so intently he became uncomfortable, as if she was willing herself to know exactly who he was.

"I feel like I should…so yes."

Daryl didn't say anything to this; he sat back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"So tell me something interesting we did before…"

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked her warily.

"I'm just curious, what happened with the sick people and what all happened and how we met…" She started talking fast and Daryl felt his heart contract. He didn't want to tell her all of the horrible things that had happened.

He almost felt like this was a blessing. Sweet innocent Beth was no long haunted by all the gruesome details of their lives.

She stared at him patiently and he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Well the sick people are actually dead…" Daryl explained, wondering why the doctor hadn't told her all of this. "They die either by being bitten or die from being killed or even a natural death and they come back but they're still dead."

"So they aren't who they were before?"

"No they're gone, they're just walkers; that's what we call them anyway," Daryl responded. He was picking at a loose strand of thread on his scrub pants; he couldn't wait to get rid of them. "They eat people."

"Like cannibals?"

"Dead cannibals…" Daryl mumbled, he would not tell her about terminus. That could be something everyone could leave out. She didn't need to know.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get the doctor for me?" Beth was twisting the sheets between her fingers. "I want to ask him some more questions."

"Sure," Daryl stood up from his chair and before he could stop himself he reached down and took her hand. She stared at the connection, her cheeks slightly pink, but she did not pull away.

She turned her sky eyes toward him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'd like you to stay in the room while I talk to the doctor…" She mumbled. He nodded and gentle released her hand before walking towards the door.

As he stepped out of the room he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Dr. Edwards was standing down the hall, scribbling in a chart, and looking concerned. Daryl made his way toward him and the doctor looked up with an apprehensive look on his face.

"I need to know when I can take her." Daryl spoke plainly and to the point.

"Well she did just have a severe head wound Mr. Dixon, its going to take quite a bit of resources to get her safely to her sister…

"I'm sure we could work something out." Daryl's voice was calm but a threat lingered between them. Dr. Edwards swallowed before taking a deep breath.

"I can't just let her go Daryl."

"She's sitting up, she's talking, she just has memory loss…" Daryl argued back, "I can take care of her."

Dr. Edwards looked at him over the top of his glasses. "I have no doubt in my mind that the young lady is worth more to you than your own life and you'd do anything to protect her…but…"

Daryl shook his head and turned around before making his way to the rest room.

* * *

Alice was standing off to the side eyeballing him. He wasn't in the mood for her sass and went to twist the handle to the bathroom door.

She calmly placed her hand on top of his and leaned in and whispered, "I can help you get her out of here, with supplies and everything."

"Why should I trust you?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Because you need to get her away from here, none of these people know how to act as a family and anyone's life is threatened if you don't follow the rules."

Daryl eyed her suspiciously, but what other options did he have? Kill Dr. Edwards? Sure the guy was an asshole but he did save Beth to the best of his abilities.

He could threaten him but then Daryl would have a bunch of ex-cops on his back.

"Meet me at the supply closet on the fourth floor." Alice whispered, "It's the last door to your left once you get to the bottom of the stairs."

Then without a word Alice turned around and walked away swiftly. Daryl watched her go, feeling uneasy and unsure.

He'd just have to trust her, for Beth.

Once he returned to Beth's room he saw Dr. Edwards leaning over her. He touched certain parts of her abdomen and asked if she felt pain. Beth answered no to all the questions.

Dr. Edwards then produce a syringe full of clear liquid and explained to Beth it was for pain before pressing the needle into her arm.

Daryl watched as she winced and fought the urge to go to her and hold her hand. She was a tough girl and he didn't want her to feel like he thought differently.

Dr. Edwards turned and saw Daryl. He gave him a dark look before walking past him, making sure to give him a wide berth.

Beth was looking out of the window, the window caught her golden locks in just the right way that if Daryl hadn't known better he'd think she was an angel; if he believed in angels.

"Hey Beth," He approached her cautiously and she turned to him and smiled as if she'd known him for years.

Which she had…she just didn't remember.

"I talked to Dr. Edwards and he said I could get out of here soon," She grinned brightly and Daryl tried to keep a straight face. He knew damn well the doctor was lying to her but he wouldn't ruin that perfect smile.

He walked over and sat in the chair beside her bed and rested his elbows on the mattress.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sleepy actually…" Beth let out a tiny yawn that melted Daryl's cold heart. Something about this girl ruined him that day in the funeral home. The way she had looked at him with those innocent blue eyes.

He felt something crumble inside him then; the wall he worked so hard to build while he was roaming the wilderness with Merle had finally cracked and she broke through.

Out of everyone in the group, she was the one who punched through.

"Why don't you get some rest then?" He asked pulling the blanket a little further up and tucking it in. She smiled gratefully.

"Will you stay?"

"Until you fall asleep"

"Okay, thank you Daryl…" She whispered his name and he felt a funny tingling in his stomach. She drifted away her face turned toward him still, a few stray curls resting against her cheek. He looked out the window and the sun was setting, making the sky a beautiful pink that reflected off of Beth's soft skin.

When her breathing became slow and even he stood up and paused briefly before leaning down and kissed her forehead, right below the bandages.

"I'll be back," He whispered even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. He tiptoed quietly to the door and slipped out down the hall toward the stairs; it was time to meet up with Alice.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Alice whirled around as he approached. He gave her a stern look and crossed his arms defensively.

"I had to make sure Beth was all right, the doc knocked her out with some drugs."

"Yeah he's going to try to knock you out too but I'm going to replace your medicine with saline water. He won't know the difference."

Daryl had to admit Alice was pretty clever. She put a finger to her lips and looked around before pulling out a set of keys. She opened the door as quietly as possible and motioned for him to follow.

"This is where we keep everything we scavenge…" She explained while Daryl took a look around the shelves.

Every shelf was packed with supplies; bandages, pain killers, antibiotics, blankets, clothing, even toys.

Daryl let out a low whistle when he saw the food shelf, stacked high with canned goods and boxes labeled "deer jerky".

Alice saw him eye balling the box and smile, "We got lucky with that one, found a delivery truck turned right over, that stuff lasts forever."

"You certainly have it made here…"

"It isn't honestly that bad, the others just fight a lot and don't take too kindly to outsiders…" Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You did us a favor with Dawn, she was the worst of the bunch aside from her cronies."

"Cronies?"

"What? Haven't you ever heard that term before?"

"Yeah, in cartoon movies," Daryl chuckled a little

Alice rolled her eyes before grabbing two rucksacks from a shelf near the back.

"What do you think you'll need?"

"Whatever you want to give me, I don't want to be taking your supplies and leave you with nothin'"

"Trust me, we have more than enough and we have runners who bring supplies daily, we don't want for anything here."

"Must be nice," Daryl remarked taking one of the bags from her.

"It is actually, I hope you and your family can find a good place like this one day." Alice walked over to the medical shelf and pulled bandages, antiseptic, two bottles of antibiotics and two bottles of pain killers. She placed them neatly into the sack and continued to the next shelf which consisted of mostly clothing.

"I'm just going to give you a few things from here, they don't keep an inventory but I'm sure they'll notice the clothing pile going down." She said turning to him.

"Fine with me, I've been wearing the same clothes for months."

"I know they reeked, I tossed them out." She said smirking at his look of fury. "Don't worry I saved the stupid vest, I had a feeling it was important.

Daryl allowed himself a moment to breath and calm his nerves.

He watched as she pulled down a tiny pair of jeans that he assumed were for Beth, along with a sweater, two tank top type shirts and a ratty old pair of shoes with two pairs of socks and a small package of underwear that made Daryl's cheeks flame up.

"Go ahead and pick out some for you, men's clothing are on the top shelf, give me that sack and I'll get started on the food."

He switched bags with her and walked over to the shelf. He had no idea why it even mattered to have more than one set of clothes but it wouldn't hurt to have something to change into just to feel human again.

He sighed and stuffed a blue sweater, two t-shirts, and a pair of worn looking jeans that looked like they might fit him. He didn't bother with shoes since he had some when he came here and planned on getting them back, but he did pack an extra two pairs of socks, just in case.

Alice had returned by this point and held up the other sack, it was slightly heavier than the one Daryl was holding and he peeked inside; canned fruit, chili, several packs of deer jerky, and to his surprise, a bottle of jack daniels whiskey.

"I thought you might need it eventually, after a hard day or something."

"You got any smokes?"

She smiled and held up a pack with a box of matches. "I pegged you for the smoking type but I didn't want to offend if you weren't."

He took them and placed them in the pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Now what?"

"No we wait until everyone is asleep and I'll sneak you and Miss Greene down to the bottom floor, I know a way out that is safe." Alice replied checking the hall before having him follow her.

"Give these to me and I'll bring this with the rest of your things down and hide them somewhere safe, I'll be in to wake you when the time is right."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"I don't know, I guess I just feel like doing the right thing for once." Alice took the bags from his hands and motioned toward the stairs, "Go on up, Dr. Edwards will be wanting to give you the shot soon; like I said, I switched it with saline water."

"Thanks Alice, I'd say I owe you one but I'll probably never see you again…"

"You never know, maybe someday the world will be right again."

He envied her optimism and gave her a halfhearted smile before ascending the stairs back to Beth's room.

* * *

Daryl entered Beth's room as quietly as possible and her eyes were still closed, breathing evenly and making mumbling noises under her breath.

He sat beside her on the bed and took her hand, rubbing tiny circles on her palm with the pad of his thumb.

Just then a knock came and Dr. Edwards entered the room carrying a needle.

"Ah still out I see," He remarked smiling, "I'm glad she was able to get some rest."

"Me too" Daryl kept his tone even while eyeing the needle in Dr. Edward's hand.

"So I thought since you haven't had much sleep I'd give you a little something to help you relax, you can of course stay in this room in the bed next to Beth's." He motioned to the empty hospital bed. Daryl took an even breath and let it out slowly before getting up and throwing himself down onto the uncomfortable mattress.

"There's a good man," Dr. Edwards grinned cheerfully and began to rub an alcohol pad on Daryl's arm. It took all the strength he had not to punch the man right in the face.

He felt the sting of the needle and silently hoped Alice had enough time to switch the syringes without Dr. Jackass finding out.

"All done, now Alice will be in to check on you two around midnight so get some rest Mr. Dixon."

"Will do, doc." Daryl growled under his breath before leaning back against the pillows. He waited and felt nothing, Beth's had been instant so he knew he was in the clear.

As he stared at the ceiling he began to feel the natural exhaustion of the past two days creeping up on him. He thought of anything and everything to keep himself awake and alert.

It felt like hours had gone by and the only sound in the room was Beth's soft breathing and the occasional rustle of sheets as she tossed and turned.

Just as Daryl was ready to give in to the exhaustion the door creaked open and a slant of light fell across him; in the doorway stood Alice smiling brightly and looking excited.

"Sorry I took so long, Dr. Edwards insisted on working late so I had to drug his tea, but the coast is clear." She stepped into the room towards Beth holding a blanket in her arms.

"Come on and help me," She commanded lifting Beth's arm gingerly. Daryl sprung up from the bed and helped Alice pull Beth into a sitting position.

"She's really knocked out, that asshole." Alice gently removed Beth's IV and placed a small bandage over it. "She'll be okay though; she's a tough little thing."

Daryl said nothing to this; he already knew it was true. Alice held open the blanket and Daryl gently scooped up Beth and Alice helped him wrap her up so she wouldn't get cold.

"All right," Alice said peeking out into the hall, "let's get you out of here."

* * *

Okay so tell me what you think! I've got tons of notes I've been working on while on bed rest so I'm really excited for this story to blossom. I have so many ideas I can't contain them all. Thanks to everyone on Tumblr who messaged me and wished me good health. It meant a lot. I love you all my fellow Bethylers. If you don't already follow me on Tumblr the link is in my profile. Much love and I'll try to update soon!

Oh and in case you are wondering, yes all of my titles are titles of songs. So as a disclaimer I do not own or claim any rights to the song titles. I will also add a play list of music I listen to while writing Bethyl fics. This chapter's song was "Not about Angels" by Birdy.


	4. Piece by Piece

Hey guys! Since I have had so much time off work I thought I'd update a little faster. Hopefully I can do this all the time, I've set aside an hour out of my days to write even if its a chapter a week. Let me tell you something, working for the state/gov is a life sucking nightmare (just kidding, kinda). Maybe my dreams of becoming an author and being able to stay home and sleep half my days away while I lounge by a huge pool drinking wine will come true someday. All right I'm rambling. Here we go. Thank you for the feedback and PM's and suggestions. I took all the advice and critique and tried to apply it to this chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Stay**

Chapter 4

_Piece by Piece_

Daryl followed Alice quietly down the hall, Beth cradled in his arms; she was still fast asleep but he took care not to jostle her around too much.

With the pack of food slung across his back along with his weapons bag and Beth in his arms, beads of sweat had already begun to build up on his forehead.

Alice carried the lighter rucksack as she maneuvered silently around the corner toward a door labeled _emergency exit only._

She turned to him and put a finger to her lips and produced a small card and swiped it through a box on the wall.

The sign turned green and she opened it gingerly and paused as if waiting for an alarm to sound. Daryl held his breath but nothing happened and she motioned for him to follow her.

She allowed the door to click shut quietly behind her before leading him down the stairs. Daryl could have cried at the sight, it seemed to go on forever.

"Where does this go?" He whispered, adjusting Beth gently so her head rested against his shoulder.

"It goes to the basement, we keep all of our vehicles down there and it's how the supply runners get out, only trusted staff have access to the exit."

"Are there any walkers around?"

"There may be a few but you'll be in a truck so you can blow right by them," Alice continued down the steps ahead of him; he took his time so he wouldn't risk tripping and dropping the blonde in his arms.

"So we're stealing a truck?"

"No _you're_ stealing a truck; I'm going to pretend you made me hand over the keys." Alice had her back to him but he could imagine she rolled her eyes. "It belonged to one of Dawn's dead cronies, he worked on it and it runs well."

Daryl said nothing to this but grunted. Alice stopped and turned around to face him, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell me you have an issue stealing a truck?"

He glared at her and didn't give a response. She continued down and just when Daryl thought his legs would collapse beneath him they approached a door.

Alice grabbed the handle and it opened with a loud groan. Daryl froze wondering if anyone upstairs could hear it. Alice seemed to have read his mind and shook her head motioning for him to follow her.

The garage held several police cars along with a few heavier duty vehicles.

Alice stopped in front of an old beat up looking Ford pick-up. It was an older model, the paint faded in a few places and it reeked of diesel fuel but Daryl loved it instantly. It was just the kind of truck he'd imagine having aside from his bike.

"Okay let's get you out of here," Alice produced the keys from her scrub pocket and unlocked the door. It creaked loudly as it opened and the cab smelled of cigarette smoke and oil but otherwise it was clean.

Alice grabbed the pack and weapons from Daryl and tossed them behind the seats along with the rucksack she had been carrying.

"I unlocked the passenger side, go on and get her in there."

Daryl carried the sleeping Beth over and pulled the heavy door open. He laid her down so her head would be resting near his leg. Making sure the blanket was tucked around her and she was safely secure he closed the door gently and walked over to Alice who held out the keys.

"Good luck Mr. Dixon," She said as he took them from her hands.

"Are you going to be okay here?"

"I'll be fine; I'm close friends with Dr. Edwards." She waved her hand dismissively. "I know he can be a total jackass but he's actually a good man."

Daryl didn't agree or disagree but thanked her for her help. He hopped into the cab and placed the keys in the ignition, sending up a silent prayer that it would start.

It rumbled to life immediately and Daryl sent her a wary look.

"Even if they hear it they won't be down in time, I'll make excuses like I said I wouldn't."

"Tell them I held you at gun point and forced you to give me everything. If Dr. Edwards is really the man you say he is then he'll forgive you."

Alice nodded and ran over to the door and slapped her hand against a red button. With a loud groan a large garage door opened up and Daryl could see the sky and smell the fresh air.

He closed the door quickly and placed the truck into drive before easing it out of the garage. He paused briefly when he saw a few walkers but Alice whipped a gun out and shot them before motioning for him to hurry up.

He pressed his foot down and the truck blasted through open door and into the night; looking back he saw Alice waving as the garage door slowly closed.

He breathed a sigh of relief and reached into his pocket for the map Noah had given him.

"All right let's see where we're heading…" He mumbled mostly to himself.

As he approached the gates to the entrance of the hospital he saw a light in one of the windows, a figure standing there. He knew it was Dr. Edwards and he couldn't help but smirk a little and speed up and he whipped through the gates and onto the main road, leaving the ugly concrete building behind him.

With a quick glance at Beth he turned down a road Noah had marked and eased off the gas slightly.

He'd gotten her away from the prison-like hospital, now he just had to take her home; wherever that was.

* * *

They'd been driving for almost two hours and Daryl was becoming less and less focused by the minute. He pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out the map. A few miles down the road into the woods was a marked spot labeled _safe house_. Daryl figured it might be an old abandoned cabin and was worth checking out, he didn't think he could go much longer.

It was still pitch black out and Daryl kept the low beams on to keep from attracting any wandering walkers. He slowly turned down a small dirt path and came upon a very tiny wood cabin.

Grabbing his weapon from behind his seat he made sure the windows were secured and approached the cabin carefully; his steps light and only the sound of his own heavy breathing could be heard.

He could tell someone had stayed here before, all around the cabin were strings with cans attached to alert anyone of a walker coming to the cabin. A pile of wood sat on the front porch; not much but good enough for one night.

He slowly approached the front door and opened it gently. The cabin was a little dusty and very small; a hunters cabin.

It had a bed in the corner, a small fireplace, a stove and sink and a small door that led to, what Daryl assumed, was a bathroom. It smelled of wood and damp earth and he suddenly felt an overwhelming longing for the cabin he and Merle used to live in together. It was home, and now he didn't know where home was.

After securing the perimeter and making sure the walker traps were still useful, he hopped up into the cabin of the truck and slowly drove it right to the front of the porch; in case they needed to get away fast.

He unloaded the supplies and set them inside by the door before going back for Beth. She was still sound asleep; whatever the doctor had given her really knocked her out.

Making sure to cradle her head gently he entered the cabin and set her down gingerly on the bed, pulling the blanket a little further up to her chin. She moved slightly when he did this and mumbled incoherently but did not wake up.

He set to work starting a fire; it didn't take long with the matches and supply of wood on the porch. He already felt the cabin heating up and walked over to the rucksacks sitting by the door. He quickly grabbed the worn jeans and a button up shirt and headed toward the bathroom.

It was small and he could barely move and inch without bumping his elbows but he managed to rid himself of the awful scrub pants and changed into the jeans. He pulled the button up over his t-shirt and rolled the sleeves up. A small faded mirror sat above the sink and he gave himself a once over before scoffing and leaving the bathroom.

He began to rearrange the supplies in each rucksack to even them out in weight. He left out a pack of bandages, antiseptic, and some clothes for Beth in case she wanted to get out of those awful scrubs when she woke up.

He felt restless and uneasy; although he knew he'd be able to hear a walker come through the alarm traps set outside. It was too dark to hunt and he didn't want to stray too far from the cabin.

After glancing at Beth's sleeping figure one last time he sighed and grabbed a pack of smokes and went to sit on the porch.

He lit one and took and drag and felt instant relief. This was what the world should be like; a small cabin in the woods, not a walker in sight, the smell of damp earth and the sound of crickets chirping all around him.

He pulled the map out and studied it again; the next road they'd be taking would lead them about four hours to the next safe house. Noah had labeled it _possibly inhabited_ so Daryl made a mental note to be careful when approaching.

He reached for the walkie talkie he had kept on his hip and turned it on. Nothing but static came through but he pressed the button anyone and began to speak.

"I've got Beth safely out of the hospital, she is asleep, the doctor drugged her pretty good. I'm following Noah's map but I know you may not be able to hear this, just wanted to let ya'll know we're safe for now and we're coming as soon as we can."

He released the talk button and waited; silence.

He finished his cigarette and walked back inside. The cabin was warm now that the fire had really gotten going and he felt exhaustion hit him like a slap in the face.

Pulling his knife out of his pocket he laid on the floor next to Beth's bed and stared up at the ceiling; he found himself thinking of the funeral home and what would have happened if he hadn't opened the door that day.

He listened to the crackle of the fire and Beth's soft breathing and found his eye's drooping slightly; he didn't want to give in to the sleep but it was no longer in his control. The last thing he thought of before he allowed his exhaustion to take him under, was Beth's blue eyes and the sound of her laughter; then he was gone.

* * *

Daryl woke a few hours later, an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. The sky was a pale pink; the sun just beginning to rise.

He grabbed his crossbow and peeked out the curtains for a moment but saw nothing but a lark perched on the porch steps. It spotted Daryl and chirped before taking flight into the greenery.

He turned and almost jumped out of his boots; Beth was sitting up and staring at him.

She said nothing and he became slightly uncomfortable; he couldn't quite place the look she was giving him.

"Alright?" he asked nervously, "I can get you some pain killers if you're not feeling well…"

"Who's Judith?"

His throat tightened suddenly and he forgot how to speak for a moment.

"Daryl, I asked you a question," She stared at him with those sky blue eyes and then pressed her hand gently to her head. "I was dreaming and I was singing to a baby, someone called her Judith; he asked me to give her to him."

He walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. She moved over slightly so he could be comfortable; so trusting of him and she didn't even remember who he was.

"Judith is part of our family now; she was born when we were living in a prison."

"We lived in a prison?"

"Mhm."

"She wasn't mine was she?"

"No. She was Lori's, Lori was married to Rick." Daryl explained placing his crossbow on the floor next to the bed. "That's probably the voice you heard."

"No it was a younger voice, a boy's voice." Beth said looking down at her hands. "What do you mean _was_?"

Daryl sighed and rested his head against the wall. He turned his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Lori died giving birth to Judith. Maggie was the one who saved the baby."

Beth didn't respond to this, she continued to stare at her hands.

"Carl?"

"What?" Daryl looked over at her with one eyebrow raised.

"That was the boy's name; Carl."

"Yeah, Judith's brother."

She gave him the smallest of smiles. "Maybe my dreams will help me remember you someday."

Daryl felt his face flush bright red and he stood up quickly from the bed and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jean.

"You hungry at all?"

"I actually have more questions, like how we got here for example."

"It was kinda exciting; you were passed out the whole time." Daryl gave her a small grin to try to ease the tension in the room and hoped she would stop asking questions but she just crossed her arms and waited.

"Oh all right, I kind of kidnapped you," Daryl rubbed the back of his head and Beth stared at him for three seconds (he counted) and then began to giggle.

"You say that like I'm a child or something, you did say you were taking me to my sister. And the doctor said we could go."

"Well he was lying and it wasn't safe there, I had someone help and now we're on our way to find the group." Daryl walked over to the supplies and pulled out two cans of peaches and tossed her one. "Eat up, you need to keep your strength up, I'll change your bandages after breakfast."

He had his back to her, sitting at the small table, while he popped his open and began to eat; savoring the sweetness of the peaches and studying the map while he ate.

Suddenly he felt the familiar feeling of someone standing right behind him and the hairs on his neck stood up.

"How long has it been?"

Beth's voice was soft and she walked to the other side of the table and sat down, opening her can as well.

"What do you mean?"

"How long has it been…since everything started."

Daryl chewed slowly and studied her for a minute. She waited patiently while he swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Bout two or three years, somethin' like that."

"So I'm like what, twenty?"

"Nineteen, at least that's what you told me when you felt like it was around your birthday," Daryl took another bite of the canned peaches and looked back down at the map. He could still feel her eyes on him and he sighed and looked up.

"So you have no idea what month or year it is?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"I'd say it's nearing winter time, it gets cold in the evenings." Daryl set his empty can down and folded the map up, tucking it into his pocket. "I don't know the year, we haven't really kept track of it; had other things on our minds."

Beth finished her can of peaches and set it by his, wincing slightly and pressing her fingers to her forehead.

"My head kind of hurts…" She mumbled. "I'm thirsty too…"

"I'll change your bandages and get you some water and a painkiller," Daryl reached for the supplies he had pulled out the night before. "I've got you a change of clothes and we'll need to clean that wound, I don't think the sink has hot water though."

"It's fine," Beth said standing up carefully, "can you help me?"

Daryl nodded and walked over to the sink with her; he turned the tap on and pulled out his knife. Beth jumped slightly and gave him a frightened look.

"I won't hurt yah." He said gently. She nodded and he slipped the knife gingerly under the bandage and peeled it back.

The entrance wound wasn't so bad, a clean hole that had begun to heal but would still need time. He pulled some gauze from a box; Alice must have stuck it in the pack, and wet it under the cold water.

He gently began to dab around the wound, she winced slightly but didn't make a sound. He cleaned as much of the dried blood as he could and grabbed clean gauze out of the box.

"I'll need you to turn around…"

Beth did as she was told and he gently moved her hair aside; this time she did make a hissing sound and whimpered slightly.

The exit would was messy and ugly looking. He could see the metal the doctor has used to replace the skull fragments and it was swollen and red around the edges. He used the gauze to clean it as best he could and then sprayed some antiseptic on and dabbed the scalp around the opening.

Beth gripped the counter so hard her knuckles turned white and he knew he was hurting her but it had to be done. He pulled her hair gently back over the spot and if you didn't already know it was there you'd never notice.

"I'm going to wrap a clean bandage around now," Daryl said turning her around. "I'll have to give you some antibiotics too; the exit wound looks like it might be gettin' infected."

"Okay…" She whispered not moving an inch as he gently began to wrap the bandage around her head. He took his time and her eyes never left his face while he worked. Being so close to her now, he could feel his own heart thudding rapidly in his ears and prayed she couldn't hear it too.

He tied a small knot at the side and washed his hands under the freezing water. Then he swiped some antiseptic over the cut on her forehead and cheek.

He turned away to start packing up the supplies and he noticed suddenly she hadn't moved away fro him.

"Daryl?"

He turned to look at her and she stepped into his arms and wrapped hers around his waist.

"Thank you for taking care of me…" She mumbled, "You're a good person."

He flushed and returned the hug with a quick squeeze before stepping away from her. "Ain't nothing, there's clothes on the floor for you if you want to get out of those scrubs."

She gave him a small smile and picked up the clothes before heading into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut Daryl let out a groan and rubbed his hands down his face. He hated that she didn't know him; that she didn't remember anything about the months they shared on the run together.

Daryl was just finishing packing up the last of the supplies when he heard the bathroom door open. Beth stepped out wearing a pair of extremely tight jeans with a shredded hole on the right thigh, a white tank top and a little long-sleeved button up collared shirt printed with yellow and pink flowers. She had tied it in a knot down by her waist. She wore her brown cowboy boots that Alice had given him back along with his vest and other gear he had taken away from him.

He realized he was staring at her and felt his face grow hot and turned around to finish what he was doing.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah; Fine."

She walked over to the dresser in the corner of the room and began to peek through. When she got to the third drawer she reached in and pulled out a gray knitted beanie and immediately pulled it over her head.

"See not you can't see the bandages." She smiled at him and he returned it, knowing his face was still bright red; she had braided her hair too.

"Here take these while I pack up the truck," Daryl handed her a pain killer and an antibiotic with a canteen of water. He threw their gear over his back and walked out the door and began to load up the truck.

Once he was done he turned and she was standing on the porch, the sun glowing off of her skin; maybe he did believe in angels.

"Ready?" He asked motioning toward the truck.

Beth took one last look back at the cabin before turning back towards him.

"Yes."

* * *

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I haven't watched season finale yet but I heard it was disappointing. Which makes me sad. I'm going to watch it tomorrow after I get out of hell (I mean work).

For this chapter I named it Piece by Piece by Taylor Henderson (who by the way is an Australian heart throb and ALL of his songs off of his album Burnt Letters give me major bethyl feels)

Much love!


	5. Hymn For The Missing

Wow sorry guys, I have been working so much its ridiculous. I'm so freaking tired all of the time when I get home I just want to crash. Thanks for all of the reviews so far, they keep me motivated! I wrote this to the sounds of RED and Birdy mostly.

* * *

**Stay**

_Hymn For The Missing_

"Daryl, come on."

"No it's stupid."

"It ain't stupid Daryl; you're just being a fuddy."

"Fine; I spy with my little eye something Greene."

"That isn't fair there are green things everywhere."

"I'll give you hint; it's a pain in my ass."

Beth turned toward him and glared at him hard. He kept his eyes on the road but managed a smirk. They had been driving for about two hours and Beth had managed to talk him into playing a game like this was some kind of fun road trip and they were on their way to Disney world.

"You're being such an old grump," She was talking to him and he gave her a sideways glance, her cheeks were pink and he relished in the fact that he was annoying her. "What happened to the nice Daryl back at that old shack?"

"He's still here but I'm focusing on the task." He reached for the map and spread it out on the seat between them. "Now tell me where to go."

"It just says to keep going strai-"

Daryl slammed on the breaks and quickly turned the truck toward the forest edge. He let the truck roll as far as he dared before shutting off the engine and cutting the lights.

"Get down now!" He hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to him. She was laying halfway underneath him, breathing heavily, while he was curled protectively over her.

"What happened?" She whispered, he could feel her breath on his neck and forearm and he shivered even though it was probably only 70 degrees outside.

"Herd."

"What?"

"A herd of walkers, down the road a ways, I don't think any of em saw us…"

"How can you be sure?"

He moved slightly and lifted his head to stare out of the back window. He saw the large group, about 50 or so, groaning and lurching across the road about a mile ahead. None of them noticed the big dust cloud rising or the truck that held two perfectly healthy human beings to devour.

"They didn't see us they're too far ahead."

"What do we do now?" Beth asked tilting her head up slightly so she could see his face, "the map said to go that way for at least another hour…"

"We'll have to go a different way…" He sighed sitting up. She sat up and he stared at her for a second, her cheeks were flushed with adrenaline and her breathing heavy. A few stray strands of hair had come undone from her braid and she reminded Daryl of a wild flower.

He grabbed the map and studied it halfheartedly. Beth was staring at the herd of walkers that continued to lurch and groan their way across the fields.

He heard her sigh and fought the urge to ask her what was wrong. He needed to focus on finding a new route that would lead him back on track.

She sighed again and this time he looked over with his eye brows raised.

"What?"

"We've been in this car for hours, I need air."

It was times like this that Daryl almost felt she was a stranger again. She never acted like this before, but then he didn't know her before all of this happened. This was a new Beth, mixed with the old.

"Fine, we need to get away from those walkers anyway." He tossed the map to the side and set the truck to neutral and let it roll into the woods, carefully maneuvering through the brush and trees until he felt he was far away enough to start the truck without drawing attention to themselves.

He found a small side trail and they cruised slowly through the woods, windows down, and enjoyed the warm but breezy weather of the afternoon.

"Can you pull over?" Beth suddenly asked quietly. Daryl glanced at her, surprised, but appeased her. The truck rolled to a stop; the gravel crunching under the tires.

Daryl cut the engine and looked towards Beth before he saw what she was looking at.

A doe and a buck stood close by in a small meadow off to the side. They weren't eating the wildflowers or searching around for something. They just stood close; almost leaning on each other. The sun shone down on them warming their coats.

Beth turned to him and smiled before reaching for the door handle and slipping out of the car.

He grabbed his bow and followed her quietly, careful to tread lightly so he didn't spook the deer.

Beth came to a stop at the meadows edge and just stared at them.

He brought his bow up and aimed but stopped when he glanced at Beth again; she was crying.

Her small shoulders shook slightly and he could hear her soft sniffles.

He stepped forward and purposely snapped a twig on the ground. The deer looked around a moment and spotted them but didn't move an inch. They weren't afraid of them; why should they be?

After a few moments the deer moved a little further away but stayed in the sun, still close, still there.

He stepped forward again until he was right next to Beth and just like she had reached out to him that day at the graveyard she reached out again and took his hand. He curled his fingers into hers and closed his eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Her voice startled him for a second but he nodded; she was looking up at him.

It was beautiful; a little painting of peace among a world of horror and chaos.

"You think they'd mind if we shared the meadow for a minute?" She asked wiping her face with her sweater sleeve. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled and walked into the small field.

He followed her hesitantly, feeling the sun on the back of his neck. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the field and fell to her knees.

He scrambled to her quickly as she slowly fell backwards with her arms thrown out.

"Beth what-"

She was smiling and then laughing; fits of giggles between what sounded like sobs.

He stood for a moment; unsure of what to do. He looked over at the deer who now had started observing them.

"I'm fine, I'm okay." Beth said breathlessly staring up at the clear blue sky. "Come look at this…"

Daryl yearned to get her back in the truck and back on the road to safety but instead he laid his cross bow aside and laid down flat next to her and stared up at the sky. She brushed her fingers against his, he felt fire everywhere they trailed.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" He asked after a few moments.

"Home…" She sighed grinning again.

"Stop"

She turned her head to look at him, "what, it's true…"

"Beth you're actin' weird…"

He searched her face and noticed the small beads of sweat gathering on her forehead, the distant look in her eyes, she seemed paler than usual.

"Beth?"

"Home" She mumbled closing her eyes, "I want to go home."

"Shit."

He rolled over and grabbed his crossbow from the ground before turning back to her. He reached down and felt her forehead; she was scorching.

_Shit shit shit_

He quickly scooped her up ran to the truck, gently loading her inside, before hopping into the cab himself and revving the engine.

He ripped the map from the floor of the truck cab and noticed the closest spot on the map was the possibly inhabited house they had been headed to earlier.

He cursed loudly and stared at Beth; he couldn't go back that way because of the herd of walkers and it wasn't exactly safe to set up a tent outside.

He'd just have to go around; it would take a few hours but it was the safest possible solution. He reached over and pulled her out of her sweater to remove some of the heat; he'd have to keep the windows down.

He pulled a bottle of antibiotics out and coaxed a pill with some water into her mouth. She barely lifted her head enough to help him and kept mumbling incoherently. He set the bottle of water near her neck and started driving; mapping out his own back route to the cabin.

* * *

It felt like he had been driving for hours although he doubted it. Beth's breathing had become more labored with every passing minute and sweat poured down her face; she had begun to tremble violently.

The sun was just beginning to set, basking everything in a bright orange glow. He squinted against the harsh rays and hoped he would come across this damn cabin soon.

He snatched the map from the floor and peeked at it while trying to keep his eyes on the look-out.

Just as he was about to let loose a string of curse words the cabin popped into view; as if it were appearing out of nowhere.

He knew he was throwing caution to the wind tearing around the forest in a loud truck but he couldn't help himself. The thought of losing Beth again after finding her made his chest hurt and his head swim.

The truck rumbled to a stop just in front of the cabin. It was more of a farmhouse really; larger and more homely looking than the last place.

It stood, two stories, looming over the truck. He looked up at it and then at Beth and let out a frustrated sigh. He knew he'd have to check the damn place but he didn't want to leave her alone.

Slamming his fists against the steering wheel he reached into the back of the cab and grabbed his crossbow before shutting off the engine. He made sure the truck was secure and the windows were rolled up before he hopped out and approached the house.

It seemed well guarded; several ditches with spikes sticking out of them littered the ground. He moved around them carefully and toward the front door.

He tried the knob and it was unlocked. He flung the door open and waited with his bow ready.

Daryl let out a loud whistle and waited a few minutes before stepping inside.

It was clean, a little dusty, but overall well kept. It smelled like wood and freshly cleaned linens. Someone had definitely lived here before but where were they now?

He moved through each room with care, checking every possible place a walker would be hiding. The bottom floor was small and had only a living room and kitchen with a staircase leading to the second floor.

After making sure the downstairs was clear he headed up, a pungent smell hitting him like a wall as he approached the top.

He knew before he turned the corner what he would find.

Sitting against the wall were the bodies of a woman and two children. Their heads mostly blasted off from what he assumed was a shotgun. Dried blood and brain matter scattered the wall behind them. He covered his face with his sleeve and approached them.

They were dead, and he had a feeling they had died healthy human beings.

The woman's eye was still open, blue and staring straight at him. He felt bile rise in his throat and backed away from them into something else, something moving.

He turned quickly, his heart leaping into his throat, and came face to face with a male walker. It's jaw hanging by a few pieces of sinew and skin. Half of its face was gone but one blood shot eye stared at him hungrily and it was on him before he could lift his bow.

He fell with the walker while it made ugly noises through its gaping mouth.

"Fuck!"

His bow clattered away from him and he reached for the knife strapped to his leg, the walker desperately trying to get its mouth close to any piece of flesh.

He ripped the knife out of the holster and slammed it into the remains of the walker's skull and it was still.

It didn't take much for him to put two and two together; the male walker, a shot gun lying on the floor nearby, the dead mother and children.

They had all tried to commit suicide together, the father being the last, but he had failed.

Daryl wondered how long it had taken the man to bleed out before his heart had finally stopped. If he had to lay dying while starting at the gory remains of his family.

He breathed deeply, gasping for air in the hot and muggy room.

A bed stood in at the far end, untouched. A small bathroom was to the left and he rushed to it, vomiting into the toilet until he had a headache.

He never had a weak moment like this before. The panic of Beth's sudden illness and the adrenaline pumping through him proved to be too much to handle.

He could only imagine what his brother would say if he saw him like this.

* * *

After checking the rest of the house and the rest of the area outside he grabbed Beth and the gear and whisked her inside.

He set her gently on the couch and rummaged through the bags for something, anything, to help her. None of the medications Alice had packed looked like they would help.

He touched her forehead again and she was cold and clammy. She shivered violently, jerking around as if she were having a seizure.

He quickly unwrapped the bandages and saw the exit wound was swollen and red.

If her father were here he'd know what do to. Daryl had no experience with medical issues, he had no idea how to help her and it made him furious with himself.

He racked his brain trying to remember everything his brother taught him about survival. She had broken her fever; that much he knew. Her body temperature had dropped rapidly leaving her cold and weak.

Her wound needed cleaning and she needed new bandages.

Grabbing the bag with the medical supplies he lifted her from the couch and carried her upstairs and straight to the bathroom, ignoring the horrid scene around him.

He set her down in the tub and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Beth wake up, come on I need your help." He begged knowing his voice sounded weak and pathetic.

She groaned lightly and her eyes barely opened. She looked at him weakly and he stared back helplessly, mentally begging her to tell him what to do.

"Beth."

The only response he received was ragged breathing and her haunting stare. He reached over to the bags and pulled out the antiseptic and bandages.

He turned the tap on and the pipes groaned to life, the water came out a russet color at first but then ran clear. It was cold water but it was clean and he looked down at her, his face becoming red.

He knew he'd have to take some of her clothing off to get her cleaned up and out of the sweat soaked clothing. He suddenly wished Maggie were here to do this, he felt wrong undressing her in this state.

But he knew he had to do it, or she was going to die.

He took a deep breath and unbuttoned her shirt, peeling the soaking wet clothing away from her skin and tossing it aside. He left her tank top on and reached for her boots, pulling them off along with her socks and then unbuttoned her jeans. They were difficult to get off but he finally did, avoiding eye contact with any part of her as he did.

Once the clothes were away he grabbed a bar of soap from the bag and began to wash her up a bit, careful to avoid too much contact. He had to shift her to get her head near the faucet so he could wash her hair and her wound but most of the dried blood and pus came off easily once he got started and he splashed some water on her face lightly making her groan and turn away from him.

"S'allright…" He mumbled over and over while he worked. She did little to help him and he was exhausted by the time he was done. He turned the faucet off and rummaged through the cabinets until he found a towel. It was ratty and old but it would have to do.

He dried her up the best he could and she resumed shivering. He could hear her teeth clacking together as he rubbed antiseptic and ointment on her bullet wounds before wrapping bandages around her head.

She looked slightly less pale, a little pink tinge returning to her cheeks, but she was still freezing and shivering.

He remembered something then that his brother had told him when teaching him about survival during the winter time.

He felt his face grow hot again and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me girl." He sighed before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He grudgingly pulled his shirt over his head and pulled the blankets back before sliding in next to her.

She shifted slightly and seemed to gravitate towards his body heat, finding him through her haze of unconsciousness.

He shivered the moment her cold skin touched his but he reached out and pulled her to him, her head resting against his chest. He blushed at the contact of her bare shoulders against his chest but wrapped his arms around her anyway, knowing this was all he could do to help her.

Her breathing was still labored and warm against his neck and he pulled the blankets up over them. The sky outside was dark now, some stars blinking through the small window.

Tomorrow he would clean up the mess in the room, hopefully before Beth saw anything.

"Don't die." He whispered to her, although he knew she wouldn't hear him.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight.

* * *

Yay another chapter down. I'm already working on the next. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	6. Wake Up With Me

A/n: Hey all, I am so sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. I have been in the hospital for quite some time and extremely ill. I'm getting back on my feet now so I'll have more time to set aside for this. I really hope you all aren't too angry that I haven't updated in a while. I appreciate the reviews they really keep me motivated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Stay**

_Chapter 6: __Wake Up With Me_

* * *

Beth was running.

Reaching toward a figure ahead of her; angel wings spread across his back.

Her fingers stretched forward and a sob escaped her mouth.

"Wait!" She cried her voice distant and echoing in her ears, he did not turn to look at her. "Please!"

_I won't leave you!_

A rancid smell filled her nose and she gagged just as hands, gray and rotting, began to slide across her face and shoulders, pulling her away from him.

She woke suddenly and inhaled sharply, the rancid smell filling her nose again.

She saw Daryl's figure sleeping next to her, his face so close she could see every single detail.

He was shirtless and she could see every muscle in his arms and chest, white scars dotted his shoulders, and she could barely make out some small swirls of black ink embedded into his skin. She felt her face grow and hot and lifted her head only to realize she was barely dressed too.

_Oh my god._

Bits and pieces of the night came back to her; she had gone unconscious, feeling like her insides had been on fire. The cold water Daryl splashed on her body and the smell of soap. He had asked her not to die when he pulled her to him; she had been freezing then, and remembered the feeling of warmth spreading through her body and wished she could promise him she wouldn't.

He saved her.

She gently dislodged herself from him, trying very hard not to wake him. He turned slightly and mumbled in his sleep, his hair fell into his face.

She pushed herself from the bed and came face to face with what was causing the terrible smell. She felt her heart contract in her chest and a sudden feeling of nausea wash over her.

Her hands trembled slightly and she had forgotten how to breathe. What was this place?

Putting her hand over her nose she tip toed to the window and cracked it slightly and a fresh breeze filled the room. She could smell pine and wild flowers outside. The air was a bitter cold and she shivered. The room had barely begun to fill with the gloomy first light of day. The sky outside was a pale purple, small dark gray rainclouds formed overhead.

She sighed heavily and pulled the small sheer white curtain over the window and it swayed lightly in the breeze.

Beth grabbed a dry pair of cotton pants from the duffle bag. They looked a little too large for her and she had to roll up the legs but it was better than standing in her underwear. The tank top she wore was stiff from being damp and cooling overnight but it had dried at least. She shook it out slightly to give it some life before pulling it back over her head.

She chanced a look in the mirror and saw that she looked a lot healthier than she did two days ago. She had bruises on her face from the gunshot wound and dark circles under her eyes, but there was life in her cheeks and she felt better than she had in days.

She walked back out of the bathroom and stopped near the bed. Daryl still slept soundly, lightly clutching the sheet.

She felt so grateful he had taken care of her so far. Whatever promise he made to her sister it must have been a really personal one. Maybe he was in love with her sister.

After all he was Maggie's type. Maggie always liked rough looking boys who seemed to have a bad streak; while Beth usually went for the clean cut, church going boys.

But Daryl didn't seem like he had a bad bone in his body.

She turned back to the scene across the room. The smell had lessened as the room filled with cool air from outside but the sight was enough to make her head swim. She scurried back to the bed and gently crawled in next to Daryl, pulling the sheet up over both of them.

She was facing him and reached out to touch his jaw; curious to see if he was as rough as he acted. He wasn't.

His eyes slowly opened the minute her fingers brushed his skin and she froze.

"What're you doin?" He asked his voice husky with sleep.

"I don't know." She confessed in a quiet voice. They were whispering and she wondered if it was out of respect for the dead or the close proximity or both.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," She didn't move her hand away from his face when he didn't pull away she continued to brush her fingertips lightly along his jaw. "Thank you for helping me last night."

"You would have done the same."

He was right, she would have. She didn't know why but she felt a deep connection to him in that moment and her heart ached to know who he was.

"I dreamed about you, or I think it was you…"

"What was it about?" His eyes searched hers, dark as the ocean and haunting.

"You were walking away and I was trying to keep up."

He didn't respond and her fingers had reached his neck and she now absently played with the hair that curled around his ear.

"We were close before weren't we?" She asked him suddenly. He seemed a bit surprised and his eyes darted away briefly.

"I guess we were…"

"Why can't I remember you?" She felt hot tears form behind her eyes and she couldn't figure out why she was suddenly so upset.

"Hey, it's all right…" He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face and swiped a tear from her cheek.

She felt her heart beat faster at his touch and before she could think to stop herself she closed the small distance between them, pressing her lips against his.

He froze instantly and she paused briefly, wondering if she had crossed a line. She wasn't sure what came over her but she had the overwhelming urge to feel as close to him as possible.

Gathering her courage she pressed herself slightly closer and her fingers slid up into his hair and with that small gesture he curled his arm around her and pulled her flush against him.

* * *

If Daryl hadn't known any better he would have thought he was dreaming. He was currently lying in bed, wrapped in a passionate embrace with Beth Greene.

If things had been different he would have thrilled at this moment but as it was, she was just a confused girl who had no clue about their past or even her own; it didn't seem fair.

He responded anyway against his better judgement, pulling her against his body and gently cupping the back of her neck, careful to avoid putting too much pressure near her injury.

She sighed blissfully into his mouth and it took all he had to keep the kiss gentle and patient; savoring every second of the softness of her, memorizing every detail. Perhaps she just needed to feel close to someone given her circumstance.

Before all of this happened he hadn't even gotten a chance to fully understand what he was feeling for Beth let alone act upon it.

The closest they ever had gotten to such a situation was interrupted in the worst way imaginable.

But this…

"Beth I can't…" He pulled away suddenly; she looked slightly startled and bit her lip. He wanted nothing more to dive right back in and capture her mouth and take back the words that just came out of his own.

But he really couldn't…not with her condition. He wanted her to know him, remember everything, and know what they had been through.

Not like this.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." She sat up quickly, her face flushed with embarrassment and shame and he felt his own trickle into his stomach.

"It's nothing you did," He said turning away from her. "I just need to think and you don't even know who I am."

"I do though." She whispered turning back, "I just can't remember."

"Well we can talk when you do…"

She turned away from him again and stood up from the bed and faced the mess in the room around them.

"Can we bury them?"

He studied her for a moment, wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life, and then nodded.

"I'll just go get changed…" She mumbled walking toward the bathroom.

Once she was gone he sighed and ruffled through the duffle bag for some clothes. They'd have to make a run soon as they were low on supplies and they wouldn't live on what little they had left.

He heard her rummaging around the bathroom but didn't want to disturb her. He'd tell her about the run to find supplies when she came out.

He set to work wrapping the corpses in sheets so that Beth wouldn't have to see them anymore and picked up the first child to bring it downstairs and out into the cool morning.

* * *

A/n: I apologize for this chapter being so short but the next one will be longer. I just wanted to get this out so you guys didn't think I forgot bout it or abandoned the story. Much love, please read and review.


	7. Here

Hello! I know it has been a very long time since I have updated and I am very sorry about that. Life and writers block and the like, but I won't make anymore excuses. I just hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! By the way if anyone was wondering, none of the chapter titles have anything to do with the chapters, they're just the last song I happened to listen to. Just to clear up any confusion on that.

* * *

**Stay**

_Chapter 7: Here_

Daryl runs his hands over his face, sighing deeply. He picks up Noah's map and runs his tired eyes over it briefly. He and Beth had been cruising along the winding road for the past five hours. After they buried the bodies Beth had lapsed into a depressed silence, speaking only when spoken to and insisting on taking care of her wounds.

This went on for several days while Daryl allowed Beth to rest and he packed and re-packed their supplies.

He knew she had been stung by his rejection and he wanted to kick himself too. He told himself repeatedly it was only because he didn't want to take advantage of her but he knew that was bullshit. She was a grown woman and she could make her own decisions. If he was honest with himself, it was because he was scared.

She seemed to slowly be getting her memory back, asking him questions here and there before lapsing back into silence after he confirmed them, with each passing day he feared she'd remember that night in the funeral home, the electricity in the air between them interrupted by walkers and his promise to meet her out front being the last thing he had been able to say to her.

He dreaded the conversation her memory would bring; the questions and accusations. What if he let her in now and her memories came flooding back? She would hate him for letting her get taken; for breaking his promise.

And then there was the uncertainty of his own feelings. He cared for Beth as he cared for the rest of the group but something about her got under his skin in a way he couldn't quite comprehend.

Now he glances sideways at her and she's looking out of the window, one foot propped on the dashboard, the wind blowing her wild curls around her face and shoulders.

She had removed the plaid flannel button up she had put on this morning and only wore a thin tank top and tight jeans. Her facial scars were healing nicely, turning a soft pink and would only be visible if you were looking for them thanks for a paste Alice had given her.

Her head wound was no longer inflamed and the skin began to heal over the metal. Her wild curls always hid the scar and sometimes Daryl forgot it was even there.

He glances at her again and she shifts in the seat, the tank top riding up slightly showing a sliver of her stomach.

Daryl mentally kicks himself and lets out a loud sigh, shaking his head.

Beth turns her attention to him, "What's wrong?"

Her soft voice startles him. It's the first time she has spoken since they let the cabin and before that all he had gotten was a quiet "yes" when he asked her if she had everything.

"Just tired is all…" He mumbles. He had checked the map a dozen times in the past few hours and there wouldn't be a guaranteed safe house for another two hundred miles according to Noah's map. By then they would be close to their destination. Had Daryl been alone he could have made the trip in a day but with all of the complications it had been almost a week since they left Georgia. He wonders if the group is worried; they should be there by now.

The sun is setting and covers every inch of the sky with an orange glow. Daryl thinks about risking veering off the course to see if he could find a cabin for them to stay one more night in. Tomorrow they would arrive at their destination.

He didn't want to pull up to the compound full of people in the middle of the night, especially since he hadn't heard from Rick.

Daryl glances at the gas meter and realizes it's almost empty. Alice had given him two full cans of gas and they only had half a can left. He glances over at Beth and she is biting her nails.

"We should camp out one more night," He says returning his eyes to the road. "I want to come up on the camp in the daylight."

"I thought there wasn't another safe house…"

"There's really no such thing as a safe house, you make one; we'll make one."

She turns her wary gaze toward him and he gives her a half smile.

"I won't let anything happen to you." _Again_, he adds to himself.

She stares at him for a long time. He continues to glance between her and the road before her eyes finally catch his.

"I know."

He fees a knot in his chest and relief when she releases him from her gaze, not realizing he had been held there in the first place.

He takes a deep breath and runs one hand down his face. Beth doesn't pay any attention to him now; her gaze has returned to the window, staring off into the trees.

He sees a dirt road coming up on the left and makes the decision to turn and follow it for a while. The wheels of the truck kick up dust and Beth's hair blows madly in the wind as she rests her had against the edge of the window.

They drive in silence for about twenty minutes before coming up on a tiny trailer style home. He had lived in one just like it as a kid and it resembles the one he and Beth had spent the night in back before she lost her memories.

The yard is overgrown but had been previously clean and free of clutter. A small rusty bike with a busted tire leans up against the wooden porch leading up to the door. It is an off white with blue framed windows and lattice siding around the base to give it a permanent appearance.

It almost looks normal, if it hadn't been for the three walkers lurching around the yard.

He killed the engine and Beth is out of the truck before he can stop her. In a panic he forgets his cross bow and scrambles out of the truck after her, ripping his knife from his belt.

She holds her own knife, knuckles white, and lunges at the walker closest to them; a small female with a dirty tattered dress and a broken leg.

She misses and the walker topples over her, knocking her to the ground. She screams and kicks at the walker before bringing her knife hand up around and slamming the blade into the walker's skull.

It goes limp and she shoves it off, covered in guts and old blood.

Daryl stays frozen on the spot for half a beat before bolting to her side and skidding to a stop beside her.

She looks at him defiantly and he feels a sudden surge of anger.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He shouts, barely noticing the two walkers heading their way.

"I can take care of myself!" She snarls at him.

"Just because you're all pissed off at me and hurt doesn't mean you can go dong stupid shit," He growls gripping his knife and whirling around to bury it in the next walker's skull. "You're actin' like a fucking spoiled little girl!"

She scrambles to her feet and flies past him knocking the last walker over and slamming the butt of her knife into its skull over and over while it snaps at her from above.

The walker knocks the knife from her grip and reaches for her. This time she is trapped under its weight and her eyes widen in terrified realization.

He is quick and stabs the walker through the back of the skull.

"Goddammit Beth," He growls ripping the walker off of her. "You're a pain in my ass."

She sits up and glares at him, breathing heavily, and covered in gore. He slams his knife into the ground and falls back into the dirt.

Neither of them spoke and her heavy breathing turned into sobs as she swiped some of the blood from her face.

He decides to ignore her, standing up and retrieving his cross bow from the truck before heading to the house.

"Get our shit, I'm going to clear the house." He barks from the porch before kicking the front door open.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they had settled in and Daryl is attempting to fix the water pipes in the bathroom. The water would run cold but at least it would be something.

Beth still refuses to speak to him as she pulls clean clothes from her rucksack and then turns to remove two cans of food from a third bag they picked up at the last house.

"Shower's fixed," he grunts throwing down a tool back into the small box he found in the mud room.

"Thanks." She mumbles gathering her things. She walks slowly towards the shower room while Daryl bangs around the kitchen cupboards searching for extra supplies.

She stops in the doorway and turns, placing her hand against the frame.

"I'm sorry for what I did…earlier."

He isn't sure which incident she's apologizing for and just glares at her. She takes a shaky breath and opens her mouth to say something before deciding better and enters the shower room, closing the door behind her firmly.

Beth emerged from the shower room thirty minutes later, shivering but clean.

She grabs a tattered blanket from the sofa and wraps it around herself.

Daryl picks up his towel and a small ziplock bag of hygiene items and walks past her without a word.

In the shower room it is clammy and cold. The tiles feel like ice against his bare feet. The small candle he set on the counter earlier barely provides enough light to see two feet in front of his face but he manages to remove his clothes and step under the flowing icy water.

He hisses and tenses under the brutal cold and is suddenly remained of the night with Beth when he had a to strip her down and bathe her in freezing water only to climb into bed, half naked, to warm her up, the next morning, and her fiery kiss.

If he could get an erection under the freezing water, he would have and then burns with shame at the thought.

He quickly scrubs his body with soap and lathers his hair with a pea sized drop of shampoo. He shuts the water off with a slam of his fist and rubs his body down with the coarse towel, attempting to find some warmth.

He opens the shower room door to the find Beth perched on the floor next to the couch, two cups of steaming hot tea sit on the floor.

"Truce?" She asks gesturing to the floor next to her.

"How'd you get hot tea?" He asks taking a seat.

"There' a wood burning stove in the kitchen," She mumbles, "I started a fire to warm the place up…"

He picks up his mug and inspects it.

"They were already pretty clean, just dusty." Beth wraps both of her hands around her mug and presses her cheek to it.

"I'm wondering if this place is occupied…" Daryl mumbles to himself looking around at the neat and tidy trailer and a shiver of worry radiates down his spine.

"I'm not sure, there's a layer of dust on everything in the kitchen," Beth says pulling her blanket tighter around herself. "Maybe it used to be and they haven't come back…"

"Hope so…" He takes a sip of his tea and it tastes good. He usually isn't a tea drinker but can't help but enjoy the warmth that spreads through him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well last time we were-"He stops himself, unsure if he wants to trigger this memory.

"Last time we were what?" She presses sipping at her tea.

_Goddammit_

He takes a large swig of his tea and it burns going down his throat.

"We were in a funeral home…" He starts, rubbing his hand down his face. "It was clean and we knew it was occupied."

Beth stares at him with a strange look and he prepares himself.

One, two, three beats later she shakes her head.

"I don't remember."

He is disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"What happened?"

"We ate some of their food, you wanted to leave a thank you note." He tells her truthfully. "We got separated after that."

"How?"

"You know I think it's time we get some rest," Daryl says standing up. He takes his half full cup of tea and dumps it into the sink.

The wood burning stove is radiating heat and he feels a little warm now.

Beth stands in the doorway holding her empty cup, biting her lip, but she doesn't press the issue and he is grateful for that.

"Where should we sleep?" Beth asks looking around.

"There's a bedroom over here," He leads Beth back through the kitchen and into the living room to a door adjacent to the shower room.

Inside there is a queen sized bed on a wrought iron frame, a small dresser, and a night stand.

"I can sleep on the couch," He says reaching into one of the rucksacks and pulls a second medium sized candle from the bag.

He uses his lighter to ignite a flame and places it on the nightstand.

Beth stands in the middle of the bedroom and glances at him when he turns to leave.

"Can you stay?" She asks timidly looking at her feet. "Until I fall asleep, I mean."

Daryl swallows hard, his throat still burning from the tea or from emotions he isn't sure.

"Sure."

Beth walks over to the bed and lays atop the coverlet with her tattered blanket. She adjusts the pillows under her head until she is comfortable and then looks at him expectantly.

He stands awkwardly near the edge of the bed looking back at her. She stares a moment longer and then turns away snuggling into the covers.

"Just don't leave yet," She mumbles sleepily.

He sighs and crosses the room to crawl onto the bed facing her. She opens her eyes when he settles himself.

"I should be keeping watch," Daryl says quietly glancing toward the door.

"We didn't see any walkers except for the ones inside the house," Beth replies pulling her blanket tighter around herself.

"I'm worried about more than just walkers," Daryl glances at the door again. "Give me one second."

He rolls out of the bed and double checks the locks on all of the doors and windows and draws the curtains tight. The fire in the wood burning stove has settled to burning coals. He snuffs out the candle in the bathroom and the living room and picks up his crossbow before returning to the bedroom, leaving the door wide open.

He sets his crossbow against the night stand and snuffs out that candle too. Only a faint glow from the stove flickers in the living room but Daryl is sure no one will be able to see it from outside.

He crawls back into the bed and settles himself in, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"Are you sleeping in here?"

Beth's voice is quiet in the dark.

"Just making sure everything is safe," He whispers back. "I'll move to the couch in a bit, go to sleep."

She is quiet for a moment and he feels a small cold hand intertwine with his.

"Just to make sure you don't leave before I'm asleep," He hears her whisper quietly.

He can feel his heart beating loudly against his chest and hopes she can't hear the stuttering rhythm. He sighs and closes his fingers tightly around hers.

"Ok"

* * *

Please review! I'm finally sure of where I am going with this story and I have a ton of time on my hands so expect sooner updates! Thank you to all who read!


End file.
